


What You Don't Know: The 43rd Hunger Games

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: The Victor With 23 Faces [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humour, Hunger Games Tributes, Tribute Trivia, but only like a little bit of humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Only the most obsessive of Hunger Games fans bother to learn anything more about the tributes than just their names. Fewer still could understand their actions. None of them could read their minds.
Series: The Victor With 23 Faces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	What You Don't Know: The 43rd Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Sorry for the absence. I know that I haven't been updating my works as often as I used to, but I've just been feeling pretty burned out recently, what with Christmas and all. I decided to take a little hiatus and just leave it all behind for a while. 
> 
> I did write this though and enjoyed it a lot, so here's to hopefully getting my mojo back!

**Clara Gilden** was assured of her victory when she scored an eleven in training. She learned the hard way that scores didn't mean anything when she was smashed upside the head with a brick by the boy who had only gotten a three. 

**Velvet Pryce** had always had a crush on Lapis Royale, even though she was more than twice his age. When she sat down next to him during mealtimes, he swore his heart stopped. 

~*~ 

**Cherry Brentleson** was anything but nice and sweet like her namesake. 

**Willis Ryder** regretted all of his life decisions the second the girl from Nine threw that knife into his gut. 

~*~ 

**Cailen Coil** was the youngest tribute in the history of the Hunger Games at twelve years and six days. Her birthday had been on reaping day. She decided to treat herself to a big slab of cake that she found in the castle’s dining room. Unbeknownst to her, it had been poisoned by the Gamemakers. 

**Branton Benassi** just wanted to make his mentor proud - and impress sponsors - by trying to take down another tribute. The muscular boy from Ten wasn't exactly the best choice. 

~*~ 

**Jillian Cockle** only volunteered so that she could step off her pedestal and onto the mines below - the quickest and most painless death she could think of. Plus, she at least got to spend her last few days in the luxury of the Capitol. 

**Davy Grant** grew quite close to his mentor, Carlie. She was like a big sister to him. He tried to make her proud. Davy was unfortunately thrown from a tower window by those he considered his friends. He was the first and last tribute Carlie ever mentored. 

~*~ 

**Atomica Batiste** hated her name with a burning passion - especially since everyone always pronounced it wrong in some of the most ridiculous and overly complicated ways possible. She died angry because when she was cornered and speared by the boy from One, her allies screamed her name in horror. They pronounced it wrong again. 

**Neon Hanson** had never seen fish before, so when he passed by the moat and spied some goldfish in it, he immediately stopped in his tracks and watched. He was so caught up in it that he didn't notice the girl from Eight sneaking up behind him until it was too late. 

~*~ 

**Mercedes Brea** was known throughout District Six as the girl who once split an entire watermelon in one go by hitting it with a wrench. 

**Damascus Peddel** disliked his mentor. He found Gearshift to be too annoying and overbearing to listen to. It wasn't until he found himself at the mercy of a Career on one side of him and a mutt on the other that he realised he should have listened to his advice. 

~*~ 

**Jolene Batten** was lonely, having been constantly ignored by her family back home. Being ignored worked out surprisingly well for her in the arena, until she wandered into a supposedly empty room and felt cold metal chains wrapping around her neck. 

**Oaken Whittle** was the fastest log-cutter on his side of the district. That's all there really was to him. 

~*~ 

**Zara Satin** volunteered to save her sister’s friend’s boyfriend’s sister because she owed her sister and her friend a humongous favour. She was the only volunteer in District Eight’s history. 

**Thomas Tweed** was able to blindside the girl from Two, decapitate her with a rapier and give her head a satisfying kick before he was swiftly taken out by her district partner. 

~*~ 

**April Montgomery** had scarily sharp aim for someone who was lazy and unathletic. Her aim served her well in the arena, but her unathleticism came back to bite her when she failed to outrun the girl from One. 

**Buster Benton** had the luckiest break of his life when he was able to kill the girl from One. Too bad his luck immediately ran out when something cold and metallic began to choke him from behind. 

~*~ 

**Lana Georges** didn't even make it ten steps from her pedestal when the Careers closed in for the kill. 

**Dominic Salazar** silently stalked the castle like a ghost. A ghost wielding a length of chain. A ghost that strangled his way to victory. 

~*~ 

**Fern Appleyard** was her school’s yo-yo champion. It wasn't even much of a competition, really. 

**Rocky Marin** was persuaded into volunteering by his father, who was rabidly desperate for the prize money. When the gong rang, Rocky simply sat down on his pedestal and waited for someone to kill him. It took nearly ten minutes for the girl from Two to notice him and stab a spear through his chest. 

~*~ 

**Amie Coleman** wasn't normally the type to double-cross people. But she made an exception when she helped throw the boy from Four out of the window. She tried to tell herself that she did it because she wanted to get home. She threw herself out the window two days later out of guilt. 

**Percy Greenway** didn't like having to kill their ally from Four like that, but he had to do it. He had a family to get back to, after all. He couldn't afford to not be pragmatic. If Amie wanted to take the coward’s way out, then that was on her. He refused to break down, even when the boy from Ten held him down and started to strangle him.


End file.
